Play the Role
by Java60072
Summary: Felicity Danielle Sanchez is a normal 18 year old girl. But everything changes when she gets to play the part of Brenda. (I am bringing Brenda aka Felicity into the first book and the rest of the books as well.)
1. Epilogue

**Play the Role**

Hello my name is Felicity Danielle Sanchez. I am a normal 18 year old girl who just has a dream. People say that I am just out of the ordinary and sometimes I just need to deal with what life brings me. I have been acting ever since I was six and I have played the violin ever since I was three. Yes to answer your question I can play Secrets by Onerepublic. I have a German Shepard that follows me everywhere and she is only about 3 weeks old. Uh let me see I am also up for the role of Brenda for the 'Maze Runner.' I am well known for my music and for some of my acting for a broadway show. But mostly just for the music. I like to get to know other people I am very social with updating my instagram facebook twitter and my tumbler. I have played violin all over the country as well.

My Best friend Erika grew up with me as well. I'm not kidding our family has been friends for like ages. My hair is blond but my hair is dyed brown because of the role of Brenda. Getting the script in the mail of my house was a surprise but really I get all kinds of them. I didn't read the title until I got up into my room seeing the words on the cover. 'The Maze Runner'. I let out a happy squeal that caused my mom to burst into my room to make sure I didn't die. I guess I did I die….of excitement! As I flip through the pages I can tell that this is the first movie of the Maze Runner. I guess they want to mix it up a bit.

I pack my bags posting on all my media sites that I am up and ready to head to Baton Rouge, Louisiana with a picture of me sitting on my suit cases. Honestly I don't need that much of clothes. I know I am going to walk in and they are just going to throw dirt on me and mess up my hair and throw me out there. Oh and I will be wearing the same outfit. Erika ended up going with me along with my little puppy Zasha. When we pull up at a really nice restaurant I notice that I am in shorts and a T-shirt. I pull out a little knee high dress and throw that on and do my hair all nice. I walk into the restaurant and Erika asks for the cast of 'The Maze Runner.' The man points to a private room and I head on back.

To my surprise I am like the third one here. Two men stand up and introduce themselves. "Hello I'm Dylan O'Brien." He says with a kind voice. "And i'm Thomas Brodie-Sangster" huh the boy has an accent. "Ello nice to meet you i'm Felicity Danielle Sanchez." They both shake my hand and we sit down. Later on more and more of the cast members show up. A girl about my age shows up as well thank god i'm not the only girl here. We sit around the table and talk and laugh. A moment later Erika pops in with Zasha who lets out a happy bark. "Aww look at the little cutie." Says Kaya. "What is her name?" Erika looks to me and I look back saying "What you got yourself into this not me." I shrug my shoulders and let Erika have the spotlight for a bit.

After we have all calmed down after the puppy left we started to talk about the movie. We all need to be on set at 7:00Am on the dot we will each have our own hotel so that way we can just walk across the street. The roads will be blocked off stores will be closed for whenever the movie is done. After we finish the meals we head over to a hotel nothing fancy but I don't live in fancy I mean this hotel that is very close to that is more than enough.

I wake up around 3:00 and start getting ready. I head out for some coffee with Erika and we go over the schedule. After we get back it is like 6:30 and the actors are on the set messing around. I guess you can say first day pranks. Because when I walked on all ready to go one of them dumped water on me. I look up at them and mutter 'Run'. "What?" dylan asked me. "Dude I think she said run." Thomas says.I take one step the back away one step. I give a small smile and take off after them. After racing the whole set I had to get my make-up redone and was lectured that I should not run around on set with a bunch of boys.

When I was on set and we started to go over the moves I had Dylan and when we were being showed how to flip people for later on in the movie. As we are show I flip Dylan right I just take myself down with him. I fall flat on my back and Dylan on top of me. He pokes my side and I let out a giggle. He tickles me and I laugh really hard to where I am crying. As I am walking around after the training is over I find some snakes and takes off after a high pitch squeal. It turns out that there were a bunch of snakes on set because of all the shade and the environment around us. When we all head to our room to retreat for the night I fall face first into my bed and pass out.

Who knew this was the beginning of me acting career.

(Oh and I got the part as Brenda that is who I am playing in this movie.)

**A/N: Review and like please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**A/N: What? Two chapters in 1 day? Wow this is a treat. I know that this is short but I have a twist at the end of this chapter so there will be an A/N at the end of this chapter. **

I walk out of my room to find Dylan standing at my door. "Uh, may I ask what you are doing?" He gives me a big smile. "Oh no." Thomas pulls out a water balloon and chucks it at me. I close the door and hear a loud _Bang Splat_. wow I got-Right when I open the door and a water balloon hits me in the chest. "Oh you're on." I raise my eyebrows. I open the door the rest of the way to see the rest of them standing there. "Or has anyone ever hear of Paintball or at least-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Hello?" Is was Erika. "Lissy turn to channel 9 news now." I looked at the boys then ran inside followed by the boys. I turn to channel 9 and watch.

"_Just outside Colorado the home town of the Sanchez family there was a car crash on I-25," The news lady continues, "The were three casualties and one person is alive but very injured." The woman takes a deep breath. "Here today Stephanie Sanchez and Josh Sanchez as well as John Williams," The lady pulls up a picture of the people who died. "Felicity Denell Sanchez has lost both parents and she is all they in Louisiana with no idea of what just happened." The news lady turns to a man. "Boy what a sad day a girl who has achieved her dream gave her a price to pay." The man says._

I turn off the T.V. and sit there with tears getting ready to spill. I turn to the boys and say; "Can you guys please leave for a minute?" They look at me and each bring me into a hug. A half-hour laterthere was a knock at my door. "What." Erika walks into my room and sits on the bed across of me. "Hey look i'm sorry." I look up at her. "They said it like I didn't even care." I start to let the tears fall that were in my eyes. "Wes said that if you don't want to do this then he can find another actor to replace you and he also said he would understand.

**A/N: Okay all reader's it's up to you now. You get to choose. Does she stay or does she go? You have at least 24 hours and your time starts….NOW! **


End file.
